


Daisy Games

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He loves me.”</p><p>“He loves me not.”</p><p>When it got to a certain point, Serena’d always try to count ahead on the number of petals, always trying to figure out if he was the love of her life, or just some passing fling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy Games

“He loves me.”

“He loves me not.”

“He loves me.”

When it got to a certain point, she’d always try to count ahead on the number of petals, always trying to figure out if he was the love of her life, or just some passing fling. Blair would always laugh and toss her daisy away then, saying something along the lines of “we’re strong and amazing and we can and will find men that will love us regardless of what some children’s game says; _come on_ , now, Serena.”

There was a certain innocent charm to it, though, a hearkening to simpler days.

Not that love - or anything that went with it - was considered to be innocent or simple, not really, anyway. Especially once she grew up and realized that there was a lot more to love than two people loving each other and that was that. There were other factors that played a role.

She couldn’t help but fill in the blanks of what “he” entailed with the names of her current beaux, whenever she thought of the old game.

“Dan loves me.”

“Dan loves me not.”

“Carter loves me.”

“Carter loves me not.”

“Nate loves me.”

“Nate loves me not.”

“Steven loves me.”

“Steven loves me not.”

Her remaining petals became fewer and fewer as she went along, and she frowned. She was no closer to finding out if she was going to find the love of her life - or have to spend the rest of her life alone - than she had been at the start. At least she was finding out now, instead of having to marry every one of them along the way like her mother had. It was easier to give back an apartment key and delete a number from her phone book, than it was to dissolve a marriage and settle the subsequent custody disputes.

He kissed her, he told that he loved her - he pressed his name back into her heart, and she never wanted to let go of the feeling. She wanted nothing more than to love him wholly and for the rest of her life.

“ _Dan loves me_ ,” she said, in a hushed and awed whisper. It was a final statement of her feelings on her heart and on matters thereof.

And the last petal fell from her fingertips, as he pushed a diamond ring onto her finger and smiled at her.

- _fini_ -


End file.
